Steps
by QueerasHpWolf
Summary: There are always steps and ‘patches’ on relationships and these are Sirius and Remus. Please Read and Review. First Chapter isn't big. Rating for later chapters.
1. Beginning

**Hey! This is my second fic with an S/R slash. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything and never will. The beautiful J.K.Rowling owns it.**

**WARNING: MALE ON MALE. SLASH. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.**

**Summary: There are always steps and 'patches' on relationships and these are Sirius and Remus. **

Chapter 1 – Beginning

_There are always start of relationship (of course), there are many ways for relationships to start. Not always do big things happen like in movies and they fall in love, they can be small things and simple just like a kiss or maybe too much chemistry. Just like Sirius and Remus._

It had been a week since the accident and James, with the little help from Peter, had been trying to get Sirius and Remus to stay in the same room.

A week ago, the marauders along with Lily and her friend Mary played truth and dare. Lily had asked Sirius the question and naturally Sirius had said dare. This is where it happen. It was known both Remus and Sirius were gay and liked each other very much, but were in denial; Lily dared Sirius to kiss Remus with tongue and all. Both Sirius and Remus's mouth fell open. Lily had added if Sirius didn't kiss Remus, it would have to be Severus. Of course that made Sirius moved instantly.

_Flashback_

_Instantly Sirius reached to his right side and pulled Remus to him and crashed his lips with his. There was a gasp and cheer behind them. But they didn't care. Sirius parted Remus's lips and thrust his tongue into Remus's mouth. Remus's hands went to Sirius's hair and Sirius went to Remus's face._

_Both tongues tango that was un-familiar to them, but of them would remember and never would forget. Sirius's hand moved to his hair and crashed Remus more to him but the lack and the need of oxygen pulled them away from each other. Remus stared down at Sirius and saw not lust but something different, while Sirius stared up at Remus and saw searching and un-sure. Remus wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and stood up _

"_If you excuse me, I'm gonna head in for the night," and with that he left, ignoring the protests of Mary saying it was only six-thirty. Sirius stood up as well and walked out of the portrait and walked away from the North Tower of the castle._

_Flashback End_

Remus was reading on his with his back to the headboard and looked up when the door opened expecting either James or Peter but not Sirius.

"Er…hello." Said Remus looking at Sirius

Sirius's head snapped up at the sound of the voice. He stopped moving when he saw who it was "Er…hi…I was…just –" Sirius reached his trunk; he kicked it open he took one look at Remus before reaching from some of his books.

Remus took a deep breath before opening and closing his mouth twice. He watched Sirius collect his books. Sirius looked back after he finished.

"I'll…" he pointed to the door before turning around.

Sirius was nearly out the door, when Remus got off his bed and grabbed Sirius forearm and swung him around and Sirius looked up shocked and with that Remus cupped his face and kissed him.

When they broke apart, Remus looked at Sirius and said, "I really like you Sirius, more than a friend…please say yes…will you go out with me?"

Sirius blinked and opened his mouth but before he spoke Remus kissed him again. Pushing his tongue in Sirius's mouth, who had dropped his books and bag on the floor and wrapped his arms around Remus's neck, Remus moved his hands away from his face to his waist and pressing him harder to him.

Sirius broke away for enough time to say "Yes." Remus smiled before kissing him again. Somewhere in the background they heard a male voice cheer and yell out "LLLIIIILLLLYYYY, THEY TOGETHER!"

**There are more chapters and I will update those. But I only update every Tuesday or Wednesday, which one I want to update. I know nothing good nothing big, but I did say that in the **_Italics. _**That it wasn't always something big. **

**Please Review.**


	2. Rough Patches

**I'm sorry this is late, I promised that I would update sooner, butI had to do assignments before updater and replying of review to my other story, even though there's not many...lolz...anyway...I really don't like this chapter, I just don't... But Please tell me what you think of it... Thanks... **

**Hey! This is my second fic with an S/R slash. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything and never will. The beautiful J.K.Rowling owns it.**

**WARNING: MALE ON MALE. SLASH. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.**

**Summary: There are always steps and 'patches' on relationships and these are Sirius and Remus. **

Chapter 2 – Rough Patches

_In relationship, there are always going to be rough patches, these 'patches' can determine if the relationship with both parties are willing to love each other. It is known that many relationships have been broken up because both parties have decided that they no longer have any interest in the other party, but it is also known that many relationships have become stronger, just like our Sirius and Remus. _

James looked between Sirius, who was on the couch and then at Remus, who was opposite him, studying.

"What's wrong with Sirius?" asked James "He hasn't talk to us for the week,"

Remus looked up from his study and at Sirius, who was going up to the dorm before looking James and sighed "I don't know…he has spoken to me for a while, he keeps avoiding me for some reason,"

James looked at Remus and said, "Why don't you go find out, Sirius would be the only one up in the dorm now, Peter is still in the library, I'll make sure, no one goes up."

Remus sighed and ran his hand through his hair and said, "Ok," he stood up and walked to the dorm.

Remus opened the door and closed it behind him and saw that Sirius was already in bed, even though Remus knew that he wasn't asleep, because Sirius didn't go to sleep that fast. He moved over towards Sirius's bed.

"…Sirius…" whispered Remus placing his hand on Sirius's shoulder. "Can we talk?"

Sirius turned his head, so that his head was in his pillow and Remus sighed but just started talking. "…I don't know what is up with you lately, but I want you to know, that if something is wrong, that I would want to know about and I want to try and fix it, because I love you,"

Sirius twisted his head and sat up "…love me huh? Yeah right,"

Remus narrowed his brow and said, "I do love you, Sirius,"

"…Then explain to me, why I walk in on you and Boot, the other day in the library…I saw you! I saw you kissing him,"

Remus bent his head and said, "You saw that?"

"….OF COURSE I SAW IT!" growled Sirius "HERE I WAS THINKING THAT YOU ACTUALLY LOVED ME,"

"I do love you, but the thing you didn't see was where I shoved him away from me, telling him that I was in a relationship with you and wouldn't want to do anything jeopardise it,"

Sirius looked at him before saying "…but I saw you kissing me him back,"

"Fine, I'll admit, he was a good kisser…but," Remus paused and placed a hand on Sirius's cheek "…He's nothing compared to you, you're absolutely a great kisser,"

Sirius moved Remus's hand off his cheek "…you're just saying that because you don't me dump you,"

Remus's faced saddened "…you…" he swallowed "…would you do that? …even though you know inside of you that you know I'm telling the truth, which I am,"

Sirius looked away, but didn't speak.

"Get up," ordered Remus getting off the bed.

"Why should I?" argued Sirius

"Because I'm proving to you, that I did not kiss Boot on my own account, that he kissed me off my guard and I told him to shove it," Remus grabbed Sirius's hand and dragged him out of the dorm, out of the Gryffindor Tower and into the library, where he saw Boot.

"BOOT!" shouted Remus loud enough to be in the library, Boot looked up and grimaced when he saw who it was. "What?" he asked

Remus stopped and pushed Sirius in front of Boot and said, "Tell Sirius, what happened the day _you kissed me_,"

Boot snorted "I knew you saw that," Remus narrowed his brow "Of course, I kissed Lupin here, because he blind to see, that you, Black, will sooner or later get bored of him. Of course, he didn't see it that way. He pushed in the wall and told me or rather yelled at me that he's in love with you and only you and that he didn't look at anyone else but you."

Sirius bowed his head, he had walked in the wrong time and he jumped to conclusions and the wrong ones at that. Sirius looked up and saw that Boot had left and it was only him and Remus in the library.

"…Sirius?" asked Remus turning him around "do you believe me now?"

"I'm sorry," said Sirius, his head still bowed, looking at the floor.

"I know," said Remus, placing a finger under his chin and forcing his head up "…but, it's good for both us, that I'm a very forgiving person." Remus smiled before he ducked his head and kissed Sirius.

"…I'm really sorry…" whispered Sirius, once they broke away, placing a hand on Remus's cheek "…I'm really sorry, I just jump to wrong the conclusions, I felt sick…when I saw you and Boot, I didn't know what to do, I walked back out, determined to hate you, determined to make you beg to make me love you…but…I don't know, I'm just stupid."

Remus shook his head and leaned to rest his forehead against Sirius and whispered "…It's okay; I would have the same thing if you did something like that to someone else. But the facts, still remains that I love you and no one else and I don't think I won't love anyone else but you, I'm always here for you and I will always to solve everything for you. I'm always here for you."

Sirius smiled and kissed Remus and hugged him before saying "I love you,"

Remus smiled and said, "I know. I love you too."

* * *

**Please, you've taken the time to read, please now, review and tell me and remind me why I hated this chapter, I really had writer's block on what I should write for this. anyway, I promise I'll update thisweek sometime, but I've exam...AAAHHHH!!!...anyway...promise. **


	3. First Time For Everything

**Hey! This is my second fic with an S/R slash. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything and never will. The beautiful J.K.Rowling owns it.**

**WARNING: MALE ON MALE. SLASH. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.**

**Summary: There are always steps and 'patches' on relationships and these are Remus and Sirius. **

Chapter 3 – First Time for Everything

_The old saying is, there is a first time for everything, no matter what it is. It could be your _very _first fall off your bike, or your _very _first time of burning yourself, but both our Remus and Sirius have both done those things. However, this is their _very _first time…_together…

While, everyone was at the school dance, Remus and Sirius happen to be somewhere in a _very _hot moment.

Sirius was leaning on the bedpost as Sirius glanced down and saw Remus on his knees in front of him, with Sirius's zipper down and his cock in Remus's hands.

"Oh god." Moaned Sirius

Remus grinned as he heard Sirius's moans, he ran his tongue along the underside of Sirius's cock. Unable to resist the pleasant sensations he was experiencing, Sirius threw his head back and thrust his fingers into Remus's disheveled locks. "Ooh!" Sirius gasped huskily as Remus took him into his mouth. Seriously, the boy had no gag-reflex. Maybe it had something to do with his transforms every night.

Gasps, moans and pleading; all music to Remus's ears as he continued to tongue the hard shaft in his mouth, his mouth moving up and down. Sirius felt his climax approaching and moaned louder, causing Remus to stop, prolonging his torment. Sirius cried out in protest but Remus pushed him onto the bed and Remus smirked at him, trailing a finger between his legs, to that place between his arse cheeks, teasing the entrance, dipping his finger in slightly. Sirius gasped and tried to push down on the finger, but Remus's other hand, placed on his hips, held him in place.

By now, Remus had three fingers inside Sirius, scissoring him and stretching him. One finger flicked across his prostate, and Sirius shouted out Remus's name. A few more flicks had Sirius begging once again and Remus drew his fingers out, causing a cry of protest from the other boy.

Remus kissed Sirius

Sirius sighed in pleasure and said "…In…draw…" Remus smiled before turning to Sirius's draw and pulling out a tube. Sirius took one glanced at it and knew Remus had grabbed the right thing. Remus coated his cock in the lotion and positioned himself at Sirius's entrance, before thrusting forward slowly to not hurt Sirius. When he was fully sheathed inside, he waited for a few minutes until Sirius shifted his hips, silently demanding more, to which Remus obliged, thrusting in and out in a steady, slow pattern, adjusting his movements. 

Remus's hands were on Sirius' hips, correcting his angle, and pushing in again. A loud moan elicited from Sirius, making Remus know he'd hit the right spot. Sirius moaned. Aloft as Remus slammed into him repeatedly. Remus wrapped his hand around Sirius's hardened cock, he moved his hand to make rhyme with his thrusting. In no time, the only sound in the room was Sirius's erotic moans.

"Remus…" moaned Sirius "I'm…" that was all needed to be said as Sirius's cum on his chest and on Remus's hand. Remus released Sirius's cock and licked the cum. Remus felt Sirius's muscles tightening around him, he pulled thrust in Sirius two more time, before coming inside Sirius.

Remus collapsed on top of Sirius, who didn't seem to mind at all.

"Wow…" whispered Sirius as his hands were in Remus's hair.

"…I…know…" gasped Remus

Remus, pulled himself out of Sirius, before rolling Sirius over and cuddling him. Sirius grinned in Remus's neck and said, "They said that first impression can also be bad, but I think 'they' wrong, for a first time,"

Remus smiled in Sirius's hair as Sirius continued "That our first time and I say, it's was super, great, magical, well-done, brilliant."

Remus chuckled and said, "Couldn't agree more,"

Sirius's hand traced circles on Remus's chest and said, "Would you agree, if I said we should do this more often."

Remus moaned as he felt Sirius's erection on his leg. "Christ, you are one _very _horny bastard."

Sirius pouted and said, "You don't love me, Moonster."

Remus looked at Sirius and said, "I _do _love you," Remus smiled and said, "I think it's time that you show me what you got."

Sirius just grinned

**There another update for you all, I hope you like it! **

**IF YOU DON'T REVIEW, AT LEAST WISH ME LUCK ON MY MATHS EXAM TOMORROW, I HAVE 90 MINS EXAMS BOTH MATHS. I Wish my friend R.I.P Fred Weasley in it!**


	4. Sorry

Hello, I'm back, sorry for the slow update, I'm really sick and hoping to get better, anyway, I'm stuck in bed so I thought I'

_**Hello, I'm back, sorry for the slow update, I'm really sick and hoping to get better, anyway, I'm stuck in bed so I thought I'll just update. THIS IS MY LAST UPDATE. BECAUSE I'VE ALWAYS WANTED JUST 4 CHAPTERS, I hope you like this. This would take after Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire.**_

_**Hey! This is my second fic with an S/R slash. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything and never will. The beautiful J.K.Rowling owns it.**_

_**WARNING: MALE ON MALE. SLASH. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.**_

_**Summary: There are always steps and 'patches' on relationships and these are Remus and Sirius. **_

Chapter 4 – Sorry

_Some people, would realise that sometimes to make up, you would have to say 'sorry' even though you didn't do anything or you didn't know what you 'did', but sometimes, you know what you're sorry for and so does Remus._

Remus got up from where he was sitting having his breakfast and morning coffee and headed towards the door, when the knocking started coming more often.

"Alright!" shouted Remus "I'm coming!"

"Walk faster than!" came the shout back.

Remus stopped, he knew who had that voice, but the hell was he here for?

"Mooney!" whined the person.

Remus opened the door and pulled the person in before shutting the door before rounding on the person.

"Are you crazy?! What if someone saw you?" said Remus

Sirius raised his brow and said, "You cranky, is it full moon soon or something?"

"In a week, what are you here for?" asked Remus

Sirius ran a hand through his hair before saying "You might wanna sit down for this?"

"Why?" asked Remus, waving his hand towards the lounge room, where Sirius sat on one chair and him on the other.

Sirius put his head in his arms and said, "Dumbledore asked me to stay low in here for a while and, of course, round up the old gang."

"Old gang?" asked Remus confused.

Sirius looked up at Remus and said, "He's back. He's back. Voldemort's back."

The only sound was the coffee cup breaking once it hit the floor.

"How? What? Why?" said Remus

"Harry, the cup, the trophy, it was a Portkey and both him and the other Hogwarts dude touch it and……Peter was there," said Sirius looking Remus "Peter was there…Remus…he helped Voldemort."

Remus ducked his head, it was his fault that Peter got away last year, he had turned into a werewolf the night, they were going to turn Peter in, but when he transformed, Peter escaped.

"Lily and James were there also." Said Sirius

Remus looked even more confused "What?"

"They came out of Voldemort's wand, helped Harry." Said Sirius

"Wow," said Remus "So, Dumbledore asked to do what?"

"Round up the old gang, meaning the Order of the Phoenix."

Remus chuckled sadly, "You kidding me, nearly everyone died the last time around."

"I don't know, there's Kingsley, Mundugus," started Sirius

And for the rest of the day, Remus and Sirius sat there, listing of the people that could be in the Order, before sending it to Dumbledore.

Remus excused himself before making dinner, while he was stirring the mince in the pot, Sirius came into the room, after having a shower and wearing some of Remus's PJ's.

"You really did like wearing my bed clothes," said Remus adding sauce.

Sirius smirked and said, "But I remember that you didn't wear much of bedclothes in our seventh year, they were usually on the floor."

Remus stiffened as memory of him and Sirius underneath the sheets. Remus sighed and said, "That was _long _time ago, Padfoot."

He heard a move of his chair before Sirius said, "It was, wasn't it? Nineteen years, something like that."

Remus grabbed two bowls before saying "But I do owe you an apologise."

Remus knew Sirius had stiffened as well before saying "If you going to apologise about the times you had sex, don't. Because I didn't regret it and neither should you."

"I wasn't going to," said Remus grabbing to spoon before placing them in the bowls and placing one in front of Sirius "but, however, I was going to apologise for something,"

Sirius raised his brow before saying "What for?"

"About…About not believing you when you didn't kill-"

"Forget it," Sirius waved him off "You didn't know, the evidence was….overwhelming, even I have to admit."

"But-"

Remus was cut off by Sirius saying "Remus, forget it. The evidence was there. It was and still is overwhelming…and I don't blame you for what happened two years ago, when the full moon, I would have done the same thing in your shoes. Now let's just eat because I haven't eaten properly for a year." Before digging into his mince.

They ate in silence and then they washed up. Remus excused himself to go wash as Sirius sat and watched the TV. Remus was nearly finished washing himself and was about to turn off the water when Sirius came in.

Remus opened the door in shocked "What's wrong?"

"This…this thing has been building up since I got here." Said Sirius

"Wh-?" but he couldn't finish as Sirius crashed his lips with his.

Sirius lapped hungrily and frantically at Remus's lips, the groans pouring out of his mouth. Without waiting for the invitation, Sirius dropped to his knees and moved his head closer to Remus's cock. Sirius leant forward and placed a kiss on the Remus's shaft, causing him to gasp out loud. The black-haired put his hands on Remus's hips to keep them still, and Remus's hands found themselves in Sirius's hair. Sirius kissed down Remus's length, and then back up again, eliciting a shiver each time his lips made contact with Remus's skin. Then he suddenly ran his tongue down Remus's cock, and the Remus cried out. Sirius turned his head and licked the underside of Remus's cock, shivering as he felt the vein there throb. He brought his tongue back up and swirled it around the head, pre-cum covering it and his lips. Sirius looked up at Remus and deliberately licked his lips, causing Remus to groan loudly.

"S-Sirius." Moaned Remus "C-Can we continue t-this in the bedroom."

Sirius smiled up at Remus before standing up and dragging in the bedroom and pushing Remus on to the bed and stripped off his clothes. Sirius pushed Remus's legs apart further and settled between his knees, before taking Remus's length into his mouth, once again. Sirius started to set a slow, steady rhythm, taking Remus in as far as he could and then letting him slide almost all the way out again. Occasionally he would swipe his tongue across the slit, or press it down on the vein, and this would always cause Remus's hips to buck violently. Sirius increased his pace, and the faster he moved, the louder Remus moaned and yelled. Suddenly Remus was shooting his load into Sirius's mouth.

"Jesus Christ, Sirius." Said Remus

"Shhh…" whispered Sirius

They just looked at each other for a moment before Sirius pulled Remus in closer and kissed him. Their lips clung together for a moment before pressing deeper into each other, and suddenly the kiss was roughly passionate, tongues sliding and teeth nibbling as they both tried with all their might to quench their thirst for each other in that one kiss.

Their kisses became more heated, until Remus's lips left Sirius's to slide down his neck, tongue licking and teeth nipping down and across then back up. Remus's hips were grinding against Sirius's as they fed off each other's excitement; pressing closer, rubbing harder.

Their lips met again as Sirius slid his hands over Remus's shoulders and back, sliding down his torso. He could feel Remus's muscles tensing and flexing under his skin harder. Sirius ended the kiss and asked "Re-Where's the lube."

"Draw." Answered Remus in a state of bless, he watched as Sirius grabbed the lube and flipped open the cab and poured some on his fingers, Sirius pushed one finger into Remus, who gasped.

"Been long time?" asked Sirius and he saw Remus nod. Sirius leaned up and gave Remus a heated kiss and started scissoring and stretching for what was to come, Sirius, then pushed two in, right up before stretching in again and again.

"You know what could always make you lose control?" asked Sirius and continued when Remus didn't respond, who had closed his eyes and clutched the bed sheets. "When I brushed against a certain spot." And when he spoke those words, he bent his fingers and brushed against the magical spot. "Aghh…ngh…ngh…ngh…S-Sirius, please,"

"Please what?" asked Sirius pushing his fingers in and out.

"Inside me…please…"

Sirius took out his fingers and opened the lube again and covering his throbbing cock. He hooked his arms under Remus's thighs and raised them up further, the backs of his legs resting against Sirius's shoulders.

Remus felt Sirius's cock at his entrance, before Sirius thrust forward in one long swoop and buried himself right to the hilt. "Don't. Move." Hissed Remus

Sirius didn't move, he bent over to kiss Remus. "You okay?"

Remus licked his lips and breathed "It's been…awhile…" before Sirius kissed him again. Sirius felt Remus raise his hips, letting Sirius know that he could move.

Sirius smiled to himself before thrusting. Sirius moved inside him, pulling nearly all the way out before plunging back inside.

There were no slow movement, the heat far too intense for them both to be slow, and Sirius pounded Remus over and over again, obstinately hitting that magical sweet spot inside him. Remus closed his eyes and swung his head from side to side as Sirius pounded him over and over again. The headboard of the bed was banging loudly against the wall behind them.

Sirius moaned, as he looked down and saw his cock slid in and out of Remus's tight hole. Remus had flushed cheeks, his mouth slightly opened and his eyes closed and moans escaping his mouth.

"S-Sirius…I'm…_fuck!_" Remus gasped, arching off the bed, sweat dripping off his legs.

"You gonna come…?" Sirius panted

Remus nodded, not able to form words at that moment.

"Then…come for me…"

With a scream, Remus came harder the he'd ever done fore, arching high off the bed, his hand behind his head pushing himself up further and further, trying to drain everything Sirius had offered that was all Sirius needed as he felt that familiar tense knot in his stomach, and with Remus trying to take everything from Sirius. Sirius screw his eyes shut and came with loud groan deep inside him, riding his own orgasm. Sirius collapsed onto Remus and slid out of him and lied beside him.

"Wow…I've missed that….," whispered Remus

"Me too…" smiled Sirius "and that was my 'apologise accepted'."

Remus smiled, wincing as pulled the sheet up and pulled it across them and smiled "Maybe, I should apologise more often."

Sirius chuckled and wrapped his arms around Remus before saying "I'm going to hate to see what's coming."

Remus sighed and said, "Let's not think that far ahead."

_**The End**_

_**I hope that you like my story! And keeping on reading Sirius/Remus!**_

_**Please Review…**_


End file.
